


Younger

by tinysdrabbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Captivity, Confusing, First time on here! Please be nice!, Lots of time skips, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysdrabbles/pseuds/tinysdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Mituna Captor. </p><p>In all of your six sweeps, you've never met someone like Kankri Mayram. Compassionate, kind, brave… reckless.<br/>You used to think him to be the oddest being you have have ever met. </p><p>You are The Psiioniic.</p><p>The Signless was wrong. you told him so. You are in love with a troll you challenged, and you have never wanted to be wrong so badly in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger

      You heard your friend making his way up on to the thick limb of the dark oak that you were currently perched on, wallowing. The familiar smooth voice of your five sweep old comrade sounded behind you, “Mituna! I was calling for you, why didn't you answer?" Kankri asked, panting from the effort of heaving himself up the tree. When you didn't respond, he pushed you slightly, only enough to rock you, chirping curiously. "I'm not in the mood Kankri..." You muttered.

    When Kankri's warm hand fell on on your shoulder, you whirled around on the branch to glare at him shouting, "I thaid I’m not in the mood, okay?!” Kankri let out a surprised defensive squeak, retracting his hand a bit too fast. You watched as he lost his balance, reaching out for him as he fell backwards from the branch, an expression of shock still written on his face. "Kankri!!” You yelled as your hand just brushed the mutant's, not being quick enough to grab his wrist. The troll collided with the ground.

    You jumped down from the branch kneeling at his side as Kankri clutched his upper arm. "Are you-!" You stopped short when he looked up at you, tears welling up in his lovely crimson eyes. “Oh…K-kankri..." You stuttered as you reached out for him tentatively, making the boy cringe and let out an series of pained clicks from moving his arm. “Let me thee,” you whispered, gently laying a hand over his. Slowly, your companion drew his hand back to let you have a look. The wound wasn’t to bad; caused by a cuff from the branch adjacent to yours on the way down. Silence took over as you gently wiped away the red on Kankri’s fingers and around the gash. You almost wished it would stay that way.

“You've never yelled at me before..."

Oh.

    That look on his face... You remember it clearly. Someone can deprive you of a meal for the night, knock you out of the same tree Kankri fell- was knocked out of (by you...), hell, even bite you. You would prefer close to anything, **anything** , rather than to see the florid blood cry. You bit your lip as tears stung your eyes and blurred your vision, refusing to relinquish the guilt you felt. "Oh gog Kankri I-I'm thorry... I didn't mean to- I was jutht upthet I- It wasn’t intentional. Y-you know that don’t you? pleathe tell me you do becauth-”

 

 

      In all of your six sweeps, you've never met someone like Kankri Mayram. Compassionate, kind, brave… **reckless**. The boy always pestered you to play, bragging about how he was able to sneak away from his "mom". You used to think him to be the oddest being you have have ever met. The first few times, you told him to shove off. You couldn’t risk getting caught. If your trainer found out you were playing with outsiders… The thought alone made your knees go weak. Once, you didn’t return home quick enough. You were found drenched, trying to squeeze back inside through a cracked window. Not long after, you were dragged inside by the ear and given a shock collar, forbidden to go past the boundaries that marked the training facility grounds.

     That night, you cried. You couldn't bare the thought of not having a bit of his light in your life. The strange little troll's wide and crooked grin, the ringlets that framed full cheeks, always flushed with that beautiful shade of red. The oversized cloak covering his shoulders that was just long enough to trip him when he ran. The determined look he would get when you said he was wrong. When you both would sit by the cliff and he would let you fit your chin perfectly in the groove of his shoulder. You would miss it. All of it. You would miss him. A Few days without him was enough to make you feel like you couldn't get air into your lungs.

 

 

     The feeling soon came to an end when the idiot snuck in. He snuck in and could have gotten himself culled… But he snuck in. For you. No troll has ever put their life on the line, nor gave a squeak-beast’s behind for your wellbeing. You think when the troll leaned up and struck that collar with a strife specibus much too big for his hands, cutting you loose- setting you free- was when it started. When you grabbing him by the waist and shot out of the facility- no. The prison, with him in your arms. The terrified scree he made when he looked down. How when you landed, he didn't let go, mumbling apologies for getting you in to trouble. When he told you to stop thanking him because anyone else would have done the same. How he could think so highly of your people? You didn't know. That was the night everything changed.

Feelings. ‘Trivial and not easy to define.’

 

 

 

     “Its ok…” Kankri murmured, looking up at you- gog those eyes. Why did he have such. Bright. Eyes. “Mama will fix it…”

“Rosa-mom can't fix this one..." You said shakily before pulling Kankri into you, nuzzling him softly. The affection was returned, making your dual colored eyes light up slightly. "... Kankri...? Are we still friends?" That elicited a chuckle out from the mutant. "Of course we are Mituna... I'm not upset at you." You cupped his chubby cheeks, nuzzling in to his neck, sparking enough to tickle. "H-hey! U-unfair!" The younger managed to squeak through his giggles. "Why do you always t-tickle me!" He said, trying to lightly push you away. "Because I like seeing you laugh. It's better than when you're crying." You said, pulling back, giving him a grin, dual fangs overlapping your lip. A light flush came to Kankri’s cheeks, flashing a crooked smile back at you. He leaned over, nipping and tugging at your ear playfully, saying, "We will always be friends, won't we Mituna?" You faltered, feeling heat rise up in your face but answered, "Of course we will... Always."

 

  Your name is Mituna Captor. Now, you are known as The Psiioniic. You travel with three other trolls. Mainly, with a crimson blooded troll who is on an **impossible** mission to bring peace to a barbaric planet. You told him so. He swore he would prove you wrong. You realized something. Your in love with him. You are in love with a troll you challenged, and you have never wanted to be wrong so badly in your life.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for posting this rather late. Im new to this site! Please comment and let me know how I did! I can always do revisions on things that you find wrong. 
> 
> ~Tiny


End file.
